


Life out of Ashes

by little_werewolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: It's all over. Not all of them came back. Leaving Tony and Peter to deal with their losses.





	Life out of Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at this pairing, which is still very pre-slash I might add. Let's see where it will take me.

Tony hadn’t been able to save everyone. He had tried, he had tried so hard, but at the end, he had failed. And had been for nothing, as he watched the kid, no he had long ago stopped being a kid, sitting on his knees and crying out his anguish when he realised that his aunt wasn’t coming back. Tony had just stared for a moment until he had finally managed to get himself to move to kneel down next to the other man.

“Come on, let’s go somewhere more private,” Tony murmured, reaching out to let his arm wrap lightly around Peter’s shoulders.

At first, Peter didn’t seem to be reacting until he slowly looked up at Tony with a small nod. Tony let out a small sigh of relief and then pulled the younger man closer to him. It only took seconds to activate the suit and get them up into the air. They didn’t share a word as they flew over to the Stark Tower, and Tony did his best to let them down as carefully as possible on to the deck.

He frowned a little as Peter didn’t seem willing to let go of him, or be able to stand on his own two feet. So Tony reacted quickly, he picked Peter gently up in his arms and then carried him inside into the living area as the suit slowly disintegrated around him. He gently put Peter on to the couch, and then crouched down next to it, reaching out smooth his hand carefully over Peter’s head.

“I am going to get you something else to wear, don’t disappear,” Tony murmured and then moved to get up again. He glanced once behind himself, to make sure that Peter didn’t seem to make a move to suddenly disappear and then walked towards the elevator. He let his mind wander off as he tried to come up with something that he could give the younger man to wear, and when he returned he was holding a pair of sweatpants and shirt for Peter to wear.

Peter in the meantime had moved to sit on the couch, his head mask pulled back and his head in his hands.

Tony gave himself a moment to look at him before he walked over to him, putting the clothes down on the couch cushion beside him.

“Here, put these on, I’ll just turn around for a moment…” Tony mumbled, suddenly feeling rather out of place and quickly turning around to give Peter some privacy. He knew that he should probably check the younger man over for serious injuries, but right now he trusted Friday to tell him if this was the case.

“You can turn around again,” Peter murmured after Tony could hear the sound of clothing being changed behind him. He slowly turned around, and then felt a small grin tugging at the corner of his lips as he saw Peter now sitting on his couch, looking rather small in Tony’s clothes.

“Feel alright in those?” Tony asked, wanting to make sure that Peter was comfortable.

Peter nodded slowly and then looked up at Tony with bloodshot eyes. “Mr. Stark…” he hesitated for a moment and Tony took the opportunity to interject for a moment.

“Don’t you think it’s time you called me Tony?” Tony asked attempting to lighten up the situation but not sure if he really managed in doing so.

“Tony… okay… you don’t have to do this, I’ll be fine on my own, I’ll just go and stay with Ned… or somewhere… I’ll manage,” Peter mumbled, and Tony didn’t stop himself to walk up the younger man on the couch.

He reached out to put his hand on Peter’s shoulders, wanting to give the younger man a small shake to get some sense into him, but then decided against it. Instead, he moved to crouch down in front Peter, his hand reaching out cup the man’s cheek in his palm.

“Listen to me,” Tony said seriously, waiting until Peter nodded in understanding. “I am not going to drop you like some experiment, alright? First of all, your aunt would haunt me down if I did that,” he continued, smiling weakly when a fresh wave of tears ran down Peter’s cheeks. “But secondly, we are a team, we don’t just give up on another. I’ll take care of you, we’ll do this together,” Tony murmured, and he wondered if Cap would be proud of him if he heard him talk like that.

“Together,” Peter replied with a hoarse murmur, and Tony almost fell backwards as he suddenly had Peter wrap his arms around his shoulders and cry into his chest. It took Tony a moment until he finally managed to move his own arms to wrap them around Peter, one hand rubbing gently along the man’s back.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that until Tony carefully started to shift around as his knees were starting to give in. Peter seemed to be taking the hint and slowly pulled back, wiping his face with the back of his palm.

“Now I am going to order us some food, someone has to deliver something, and everything else can be dealt with tomorrow,” Tony said as he moved to get up on his feet and then cleared his throat.

“Friday?”

“Yes sir?” Tony smiled, finding himself relaxing a little as he heard Friday’s familiar voice.

“Find me a place that delivers food today?” he asked as he started to walk towards the kitchen. Even with all the mess that city seemed to be in, they had managed to find a restaurant that would deliver them two pizzas and beers to go along with them.

They didn’t talk a lot while they ate. Just sitting in the living room, for once leaving the television turned off since neither of them wanted to recount all the people they had lost and couldn’t have been saved. There would be enough time for mourning in the next few days.

So when they were done eating, there was just the quiet hum of music in the background, empty pizza boxes on the coffee table and beers in their hands.

“We should travel,” Tony said after a while, looking up from the one end of the couch that he was sitting on.

“Travel?” Peter asked, his cheeks flushed, looking like the beer was already making him drunk.

“Yeah… you haven’t seen a lot world yet have you?” Tony continued, and Peter just raised an eyebrow. “Other planets not included webhead.”

Peter grinned a little and then started to crawl over the couch, and Tony raised an eyebrow as he suddenly found the man curled up against his side. He hesitated for a moment, the last time someone had curled up against him like this it had been Pepper, and Tony had to swallow down his own emotions at the thought that this would never happen again.

“Where would we go?” Peter asked, gladly distracting Tony from his thoughts.

“Mhhh… maybe a little bit of Asia, you’d like China and Japan. Go to Thailand. We’ve been to Germany, but there are all the Scandinavian countries, and not to forget Italy,” Tony rambled off, already finding himself planning the whole trip. Peter hummed quietly in reply and when Tony looked down at him he could see that the other man was already drifting off asleep.

“Peter?” he tried but didn’t get a reply anymore. Letting out a small sigh, he Tony shifted back into the couch, needing to get a little bit more comfortable.

“Friday, darken the windows,” he murmured instead, watching as the room darkened. Tony then reached out for the blanket lying over the back of the couch, pulling it over Peter and then leant down to press a kiss against Peter’s head.

“We are going to be okay… I’ll make sure of that, and if it’s the last thing I do,” Tony whispered hoarsely, some tears running down his cheeks as he closed his eyes, wishing that he could maybe find some rest as well but not really counting on it.

“Together…” Peter whispered against his chest, and Tony counted for a moment the number of beers he had had as he felt lips brush against his cheek, before Peter’s head rested back against his chest.

“Together…” Tony agreed, not daring to open his eyes.

Maybe there could come life out of ashes after all.


End file.
